


Moment of Decision

by Palizinha



Series: StormPilot Moments [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 00:05:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5268992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palizinha/pseuds/Palizinha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn has to make a choice when he  realizes he may be on the wrong side</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moment of Decision

Finn couldn't even entirely understand what had just happened. The First Order was supposed to be the good guys, the ones who would give the Galaxy the leaders everyone deserved.

He had been raised believing that, raised to fight for what was right, to overrule the New Republic.

But he had just heard Kylo Ren, one of the leaders behind the First Order, torture a guy.

Even with battle, even with war, the screams coming from the Resistance Pilot - a part of Finn told him it wasn't right. He didn't know how he felt so sure that he needed to stop what was going on, it didn't make any sense.

But after Kylo Ren was done with the most recent torture session, Finn passed unnoticed by him, all Stormtroopers looked the same, after all.

He approached the Stormtrooper that had been left behind to keep watch. "Ren just told me when he passed me on the corridor that it's my time to keep watch now," The lie flew easily through his lips, and he felt he was doing the right thing despite not understanding from where these feelings were coming.

He waited for a bit to make sure no one would show up, that no one would see what he was about to do.

The prisoner was there, his bloodied face, his heavy sighs, he was hurt. But there was also a rebel look in his eyes, they said that no matter anyone did, he would not betray whatever information Kylo Ren thought was more important than a man's life.

"A Stormtrooper now, I'm disappointed, those aren't worth much," The prisoner drawled, looking almost bored despite thinking he was about to get tortured again.

"I'm not here to torture you, I want to get you off here," Finn said simply as he took off his helmet.

What he was about to do was treason and for some reason taking off the helmet was what made him realize he would go through with this.

"Why would a Stormtrooper want to help me?" The prisoner asked warily, probably thinking this to be some sort of mind game. But it wasn't.

"This violence. I didn't sign up for it, I want out and I'm taking you with me," Finn said forcefully as he tried to free the prisoner.

"I can't get out now, they'll just keep looking. You want out, I'll get it for you," The prisoner said, his eyes passing a confidence that made Finn trust he knew what he was doing.

"What do you need?"

"My jacket, the information your people want, it's there. Take it and when you get out follow the directions you'll find."

"What about you?" Finn asked, unwilling to leave the guy behind.

"I'm not as important, go," Just as the prisoner said that, they could hear voices coming to their direction. "There's not a lot of time before you get caught, go!"

The entire ship was now aware one of the Stormtroopers had gone rogue and Finn had to leave or he would die.

But just as he prepared to take off, he took one last look at the prisoner "I'll be back to save you, I promise!" He planned on ending there, but... "What's your name?"

"Poe"

"Finn" He offered before taking off by stealing a TIE Fighter.

He didn't lie there in the end, he would come back for Poe, no one deserved this kind of torture, regardless of which side of the war was right (and Finn was closer and closer to realizing he had been fighting with the bad guys).

He also wanted to know how he had felt so drawn to Poe ever since first seeing him.

He took one last look in the direction Poe had been. He felt, even if he didn't know how, that he would see Poe again, like their destinies were linked. Like the Force everyone heard histories about as kids.

It was probably lucky he was alone, almost everyone would have laughed at him for thinking the Force existed.


End file.
